HealthWISE builds upon the success of HealthWISE Phase I for the improvement of elementary health science instruction with a structure that forwards the utilization and assistance of pharmacy students. Project evaluation has determined that curricula selected for Phase I has proven effective in educating elementary students in health science education throught the utilization of Using Live Insects for Early Lessons in Life (SEPA developed curriculum)in the primary grades and Immunization Plus for the 4-6 grades. Phase I provided intensive teacher training, and developed training and structures for the placement of pharmacy student science partners in elementary classrooms for 6-8 hours per month for entire school year. HealthWISE=Winning Investigations for Students + Elders, Phase II capitalizes on the pharmacy student "elder" partnership component which produced positive results for curriculum implementation in Phase I. Phase II proposes to disseminate and evaluate the structures and models that contributed to the success of the pharmacy students in the elementary classrooms for Phase I and build upon this unique partnership to package it for pharmacy schools nationwide. The three dissemination sities of Washington University School of Pharmacy in Pullman, Washington; University of Arizona School of Pharmacy in Tucson, Arizona; and the Thomas J. Long School of Pharmacy at University of the Pacific in Stockton, California have been chosen as dissemination sites for this Phase II dissemination project. A HealthWISE website is proposed that will contain the following for adopting colleges of pharmacy to utilize for potential successful pharmacy student/elementary school classroom partnerships: A HealthWISE model elective course syllabus for pharmacy colleges which offers elective credit for pharmacy student community service participation in elementary school classrooms. Online training certificate program, incorporated into above course, that will prepare pharmacy students as volunteers in elementary school classrooms. [unreadable] Online information and tips for pharmacy students to successfully implement the two curricula offered in Phase I. Information and guidelines for elementary school teachers and administrators to effectively benefit from the services of pharmacy students that includes agreements, procedures, evaluations, and suggestions for success. HealthWISE, Phase II has the potential to impact teachers and students for the general improvement of public health and health science education through this unique and innovative partnership with pharmacy students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]